moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Foghas Lightbeard
"My church is the battlefield and the Light, my weapon." Close to the other clans, and a friend of many; Foghas stands to be an impressive Dwarf. He is the son of Demli, hailing from the Lightbeard family of the Stormpike Clan. As a seasoned combatant, and exceptional medic it was no question that the Dwarf would find himself in the front lines of many battles. Before joining the Dwarven Vanguard many years ago, Foghas was initially a soldier of the Stormpike Expedition, defending his homeland from encroaching Orcish hordes since the opening of the Dark Portal. After many struggles, the Alterac tensions seem to lessen and Foghas sought out the Silver Hand, aiding Lordaeron in their war with the undead scourge. After the petrification of King Magni Bronzebeard, Foghas joined in ranks with a newly integrated Dwarven unit of the Three Hammers that was known as the Dwarven Vanguard. After his seventh successful campaign with the Vanguard; Lightbeard was promoted to status of Stone General, charged with the duty of safeguarding the home front of Khaz Modan. In his little spare time, Foghas runs a small smithy business based in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. Description He has many of the features that well represent your average image of his kin. His beard, one that could be boasted about even among his own, has streaks of gray, braided and held with steel clamps, no doubt to be Dwarven craft. The hearty Dwarf is well known for his sense of honor and his contagious positive and jolly attitude. Most of the time, he'll be in heavy plate armor, detailed and ornamented with many symbols of religious context. With a tome at his side, he seems to be a practicing Paladin of the Silver Hand. Around his neck would be an iron pendant, a symbol of Khaz'goroth adorning it. He wields a war hammer, hooked to his side. The weapon looks ornate, gilded on the edges and dons symbols of clan-ship. He can be found calling this impressive craftsmanship as 'Stormstrike' History Upbringing Foghas was born to the humble family name of Lightbeard, a proud lineage of Pious and Light-bearing Dwarves whose name can be traced as far back to height of the Seven Kingdoms, over one thousand two hundred years ago. Of these Dwarves, they associated with the Stormpike clan of Alterac. In the mountains of Alterac, Foghas was born in a Dwarven settlement known as Wintertide Vale, roughly one hundred years after the War of Three Hammers. It was here, where he lived up to most of his adulthood. His father, Demli Lightbeard, was the local priest of the town. Later on these Dwarves would come to name themselves Stormpikes. Having grown up in the mountains, he and like many Stormpikes, befriended and grew up with many of the Wildhammer clan, viewing them as brothers and sisters. The close proximity Lordaeron has also influenced his likening to his Human and Elven neighbors. The First War When of age, he began to learn the ways of the Light under the guidance of his father. By the time the Orcs had finally arrived in the valley; he had decades of experience and was soldier of the Stormpike Expedition. He served with his clan as well other members of the Alliance for first time, in a constant gridlock war with the Frostwolf Clan. Thus, his disdain for that particular Orcish clan is great. Eventually, when the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand emerged, he became a member. The Second War While remaining in Alterac, Lord Aiden Perenolde had betrayed the Alliance and thus engulfing Alterac with the Orcish Horde and leading them into Lordaeron. Foghas joined up with Wildhammer and Stromgardian forces to help cut them off from their siege. Afterwards, he headed down to Loch Modan and the Wetlands to attempt to fend off the Bleeding Hollow Clan, but to no avail. He, and the rest of the remaining forces retreated to Ironforge. The Third War & The War in Northrend After the victory of the Alliance of the second War, Foghas remained in Ironforge until he received word that Lordaeron was under a plague. He had responded with others in the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron and worked with the Argents for a number of years in the Plaguelands and eventually Northrend up until the Death of the Lich King, where he resigned. Those who were a part of the Argent Dawn in Eastern Plaguelands may know Foghas. Post-War When Foghas had returned to Ironforge, longing for serve within a familiar way of life; he joined the Dwarven Vanguard. With his loyal service to this specially Dwarf-kind military unit, and with his time with the Vanguard. When he rose to General, he revered his name to honor his clan, the Stormpikes. He is known to go by either name. He currently still resides within his unit and continues to serve Khaz Modan and the Alliance. Among the Alliance, and with the Dwarven Vanguard; Foghas had been stationed in the Barrens with alliance forces, waging war against the Kor'Kron, leading up to the Siege of Orgrimmar with his shield brothers and sisters. After the Iron Tide broke loose into Azeroth, the Vanguard, along with the Tainted Legion sought to push the Iron Horde back. He, and many other went through the portal. After a long campaign against the Blackrock clan, Foghas returned with his regiment to Azeroth through a brief and distressful portal. Back in Dun Modr, the Stone General maintained the Defenses of the home front until the Vanguard's mission in Draenor was complete. With the eventual withdrawal of major Vanguard forces in Draenor returning to the Wetlands, the Dwarves focused on matters of home, with a new threat arising in their own backyard. The Smouldereye Clan of renegade Dark Iron sorcerers and hired mercenaries sought to undo the already tense peace between the clans, organizing coordinated terrorist attacks throughout Ironforge and Khaz Modan. As efforts continued to stop the Smouldereyes and their leader Zeitus, the leaving of the Iron General Thorrson was sudden, and left a void in the commanding forces of the Vanguard. Bromas Ebonram took the charge in his place, as the Vanguard resumed tracking the Smouldereyes down. (( Work in Progress ))Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Stormpike Clan Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Paladins Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Blacksmiths